User talk:Westside JDM
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Mo van Barr page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Molotov Drago You've played too much Motorstorm :p MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 20:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 05:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude shut up it's my user page and not yours go troll someone else Go trolll someone else? Are you fucking kidding me, don't tell me to shut up. You're the new guy here and I didn't mean to offend you. If you react to other users this way you won't make much friends. Instead people will try to avoid you. MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get '' caught. 11:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC)'' Tmi1080 02:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Dude stop being a Cochino you Cochino ANGRY AND DONE Tmi, I am REALLY starting to wonder what your problem is. Number 1, CAN'T U TAKE A JOKE!? Mitch was just sayin you play a lot of Motorstom, BIG WHOP, that's not a reason to tell him to SHUT UP and to TROLL somewhere else. Also, like I said, the community central stuff? BULL! I am not "disrespectful" for saying your admin request won't cut it, or the "dlc" ideas, what the hell was it about?! That's why I said what. C'mon bro, PLEASE HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE, AND DON'T TAKE EVERYTHING SO SERIOUSLY! Take something so small again, and reply meanly, I will report you! Sorry. *scoffs* AJ1776AJ1776 21:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) C'mon Dude, Number 1, "Hell" really isnt a bad word, it's not like I said the "F"word. Also, God forgives and you didn't put his name in caps. And 2, did u even freggin understand what my message was about? AJ1776AJ1776 03:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 04:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Don't call me Tmi because Amy one who calls me Tmi will disappear Dude, I hate u, I just gotta say it, I hate u. You say you are 15, that is BULL.NYes I have no proof, but I think that is a lie, just a lie. P.S. I didn't call u the "T word" for now on, I'll just call u dude or bro. Hello? I'm sorry for being mad like this, you've just REALLY gotten on my nerves. U hate me too, I actually understand. Also bro, I don't really believe that you're 15, sorry. AJ Wrote this in disgust. Sorry Hi, Ok, I must admit, I'm sorry. However, if u dont want me to get fumed again, please don't get mad at people for stupid things. Alli in all, I apologize, just please calm down. All right, thank you for accepting. I honestly feel kinda bad now. :( AJ1776AJ1776 19:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Just some advice for blogs...... hi, I just wanted to tell why I and others dislike your blog posts. 1. Caps I understand it's like an "emergency" but caps can get freggin annoying, especially after u do it in EVERY single blog post. 2. Grammar People can have A VERY hard time reading your posts, I know that because I do. This also kinda falls under the caps, it's just confusing. You rarely put punctuation in your writing, and the way u structure your writings is just... difficult. 3. Topics The last reason is your topics. Earthquakes, earthquakes, earthquakes, earthquakes, and more earthquakes. The topic gets old dude! Also, your realism is lacking. As u can see from me and other people, u have ALOT of realism flaws. For examp: 10.0 hits Tumbleweed, only light waves hit Ridgewoodfarm. Come on bro. Also, Hitler comes to Mexico just to murder people, the Holocaust can be offending to some people. Plus, that idea was....well.....kinda dumb, with much all do respect. Just some advice, AJ1776AJ1776 20:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, I'm just trying to keep this Wiki calm. AJ and Mitch were both right and wrong in their comments. And please don't threat them. This is not civil. As for my PS3 account, I'm not writing it here and I will not tell you it right now. It's pretty much useless to add me as a friend; I often play different games from the guys on my friends list, and I don't play RDR anymore (atleast not multiplayer). I may tell you my account on chat. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Tmi, Being upset with critical comments towards your blog is no excuse to threaten any user on this wiki with harm. I can understand why you are unhappy with the things said to you, but you've taken it to far. As such, you have been blocked for three days. Please read over the rules during this period. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Tmi, If you're upset regarding your block, blanking the user pages of users who have offended you is not a good thing to come back and do. You are quickly showing that you are not fit to continue editing here. You have now received a second block; this one will last 1 week. Persistent unacceptable behaviour will result in longer blocks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blanked user page Tmi? U BLANKED my user page?! WHY??!! I know im learning this a little late, but even tho u were being stupid on the Community Central and here, did I BLANK your user pages? No, I did not. Look, I know u r mad, but this has gone too far. Why would u THREATEN some people for some comments that don't deserve that kind of anger. Also look, I know Mitch and I has been somewhat "aggresive" towards u, but our reasons are quite clear: U have been stupid, yes stupid, in the way u have been acting. *Sighs* AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 08:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Huh wtf? Why did you blank my userpage? I thought we was over this.... Damn fool. :MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 09:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, EXACTLY Mitch. ::AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 01:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi So HE blanked my user page, and Mitch's? :( With all do respect, u might wanna change your password info. :) P.S. Do me a favor and send him my yells for me, k? :) Thanks AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tmi! I got a new story, check it out, it's called, A Bollard's Story.Gunman for real (talk) 23:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool